A Lost Cause
by SuFinFTW126
Summary: Holy Rome wonders if Italy is a lost cause. The only person around to help answer his question is Prussia, who gives some advice and actually helps answer his question. This is based off the idea that HRE is Germany.


"Bruder, we have to get going," Prussia said, finishing off packing everything that his war horse could carry. He turned to Holy Rome who was too busy to listen. He was watching Italy paint a small pair of bunny rabbits cuddling together. He sighed softly, watching 'her' paint happily made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. It brought him joy to watch her do activities. The albino nation cleared his throat, getting no response from Holy Rome who was still staring at Italy.

"Are you even listening to me? Bruder! We have to go, now!" Prussia whined, nudging him with his foot. For a few seconds, the smaller nation didn't notice Prussia nudging him until he was basically being kicked. Holy Rome blinked as he snapped out of his trance, giving his brother a confused, hateful glare after. He turned to his brother, looking up at him. He remained silent for a moment, biting his lower lip.

"Is it a lost cause?" He asked, frowning. Prussia gave him a confused look, his red eyes scanning him. Holy Rome sighed, looking down at his feet and grabbing the bottom of Prussia's cape.

"Is what a lost cause?" Prussia asked. Holy Rome glanced back at Italy who was now playing with the bunnies and had a small brown bear gnawing on 'her' head. Oddly it didn't seem to bother her at all. He tugged on Prussia's cape, looking at the ground.

"Is Italy a lost cause?" Holy Rome choked out. Prussia remained silent for a moment, actually taking the time to think instead of saying something he would tell France about England or Spain about Lovino. He hummed quietly to himself, thinking as Holy Rome let go of the cape and started fiddling with his own. Worry, confusion, and sadness was written all over Holy Rome's little face who looked at Italy.

On one hand, if Holy Rome made her a lost cause there would be less of a chance that he would be too distracted to win any wars or battles. On the other hand, if he didn't think of Italy as a lost cause, there could be a chance that they could fall in love when Holy Rome returned.

"Do you like her, bruder?" Prussia asked, making Holy Rome blush a deep shade of red. The taller nation put his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer. He kept a straight face, knowing that Italy meant a lot to Holy Rome and this was not something to joke around with. Holy Rome shook his head furiously and eagerly, not really wanting Prussia, of all people, to know about whatever love life he had.

"J-ja. N-nein. I don't know. W-well. She is cute, a-and nice, and..." Holy Rome stuttered, trailing off and murmuring more. His eyes would light up with happiness whenever he glanced at Italy while he was describing what he liked about her. Prussia looked at Italy. She was still playing with the bunnies. The bear finished gnawing on her head and was fast asleep next to her, snoring like his grandfather Germania would. Holy Rome smiled softly, wanting to just join her and play with the rabbits, but mainly play with Italy. Prussia smiled (awesomely of course), and kneeled in front of his brother. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Holy Rome was quite confused by his brother's kindness. It wasn't a normal thing for him, but these small occasions when he acts like this suit him very well.

"Holy Rome, if you like Italy that much, then she isn't a lost cause. It might be a while until you see her again, but she is worth the wait," Prussia said sincerely, which was extremely rare for him. Holy Rome looked back at him with wide eyes.

"R-really?" Holy Rome asked, looking into Prussia's eyes. He nodded, taking off his little brothers' hat and tousling the hair underneath. Holy Rome laughed, feebly trying to get Prussia to stop.

"P-Preußen! Bruder!" Holy Rome shouted, capturing the attention of Italy.

"Ciao Holy Rome! Ciao Prussia!" Italy shouted happily at the two. Prussia smirked as his brother took back his hat and put it on. He lightly smacked Prussia when Italy ran towards them.

"Holy Rome! Come play with me and my new friends!" Italy said as she stood before him. She gestured back to the bunnies and the bear. Holy Rome cleared his throat.

"W-well my bruder and I ha-"

"We have enough time for you two to hang out before we go," Prussia interrupted, standing up and looking down at the two. Italy cheered and grabbed Holy Rome's hand.

"Let's go! Ve~" Italy said, tugging him along.

"H-hold on. I'll meet you over there," Holy Rome replied. Italy sighed softly and hesitantly let go. She ran back to the bunnies and giggled as they wiggled their little noses as she sat down next to them.

"I thought we had to leave," Holy Rome asked Prussia when Italy was far away enough that she couldn't hear anything. Prussia shrugged.

"You need to know that she isn't anywhere close to a lost cause. The more time you spend with her the more you can realize what she's worth," Prussia said, making his little brother smile.

"Go spend some time with your girlfriend~" He said teasingly, sticking his tongue out which was darker than his own skin. Holy Rome narrowed his eyes.

"Go spend time with your girlfriend!" Holy Rome retorted, blushing lightly as he turned and started walking to Italy, the rabbits, and the bear.

"W-what!?" Prussia shouted, infuriated. Holy Rome started running towards Italy just in case Prussia went after him.

"Austria-chan!" He shouted to Prussia as he slowed and sat with Italy who immediately handed him a rabbit.

Prussia shook his head, stunned by the comment. He thought of everything he's done to and with Austria. The most he could come up with so far on the very long list of things he's done to him, were the times that he had dragged the Austrian away, stared at him a couple of times, and tried to capture his vital regions. Well, Holy Rome didn't do the last one, but it is something that can be seen as a sign that Prussia has something for Austria. Things that he has done to Austria did seem like something that Holy Rome would do, and has done, to Italy... No, no... What he did to Austria was just to annoy him and get a reaction that he could laugh at.

"Gott..." He muttered, sighing angrily. The bewildered Prussian walked away, letting Holy Rome and Italy spend time together with the bunnies, alone. He knew that he was leaving Holy Rome knowing that Italy wasn't a lost cause.

-  
A/N:

Hey peoples~

I know that this is pretty short, but I'm not always the best at elaborating... And after I write something and hand it in or post it or whatever, I finally realize what I could've added to make it better.

This fic is referring to Germany is Holy Rome so that Prussia is his older brother.

The bear is from the episode where Chibitalia was talking to Spain and a bear-dog thing was gnawing on his head. I still don't know (or remember (if it was ever mentioned)) what animal it is... So I am assuming it's a bear.

Well, that's all I got to say. Thanks for reading and please review, fellow Hetalians~! :3

-SuFinFTW126


End file.
